


I win

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “What are you doing, babe?” he asks, hooking his chin on your shoulder as he spoons you.“Just playing a game,” you hum. You feel the warmth of his hand through your shirt when it sneaks around to rest on your stomach. “Why do you look sad then? You're playing animal crossing,” he teases and the comment makes you smile. “I'm not sad, Tetsu, I just got a lot on my mind.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 44





	I win

“What are you doing, babe?” he asks, hooking his chin on your shoulder as he spoons you.

“Just playing a game,” you hum. You feel the warmth of his hand through your shirt when it sneaks around to rest on your stomach. “Why do you look sad then? You're playing animal crossing,” he teases and the comment makes you smile. “I'm not sad, Tetsu, I just got a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?” Punctuating the inquiry with a kiss on your neck, the touch makes you fondly huff.

“The world?” you answer with a chuckle that doesn't sound that amused, and he makes a pensive noise before pressing his lips to your nape. “You think too much, baby,” he says, and you shrug because you know he has a point.

He doesn’t add anything else about that, simply comments on the game until you’re both half-bickering about what outfits to give the villagers and the weight of worry that had been crushing your thoughts lifts off before you realize it.

Lips pepper along your neck to tickle you after he snatches the phone away, and you laugh seeing his face when he spots the mischief sparking in your eyes. But he doesn’t have time to pull away that you lunge at him with a cackle to tackle him on his back, and, placing your hands on either side of his head, you grin down victorious. “Gotcha, I win,” you snicker, but he doesn’t admit defeat quite yet and grips your shirt to pull you down and kiss the smirk off your face.

Slightly panting when he lets you go, you flick him on the forehead but his smug smile doesn’t budge as he wraps his legs around your lower back to nudge you close. You go along and lay on his chest, the challenging streak in both of you flickering off when he cups your face with a fond grin, “Are you still thinking about all those deep stuff?” You shake your head. “Then I’m pretty sure I won.”

There’s the lightheartedness of victory on both your lips when you kiss him a wordless thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
